Period 5: Bloody Valentine
'Bloody Valentine '''is the fifth chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 2nd chapter in volume 2. Premise ''Misaki attempts to get together with her beloved Naoyuki-senpai; but in this time she finds out that she has a love rival, a crazy girl unwilling to share him. But is that all there is to this innocent love story? '' Yomi's Introduction Yomi greets the readers holding some chocolate. She mentions how the holiday is coming up and asks if they have prepared yet. Summary One day Misaki comes across Naoyuki, her senpai and first love. She's adored him for a long time -since first laying eyes on him- due to his kindness and effort he puts into everything. A month later, Misaki remains in a daze in class until being snapped out of it by her friend, who came by to ask her of her progress with Naoyuki. Misaki gets flustered and scolds Aki for being too loud before revealing she has been studying a guide on making handmade chocolate. She plans on making something to give him, which doesn't surprise Aki as she caught her reading the book throughout class- even when the teacher caught her. She admits surprise knowing that Misaki of all people hooked up with their school idol though, and didn't think Misaki's confession would go well. But it seems that somehow along the way they became a true couple. Misaki claims she simply confessed, deciding that being upfront was better while he could still remember her. It's then they hear girls outside talking to Naoyuki. They ask if he has a girlfriend and he pauses before noticing Misaki approach the window. He claims he does and remarks on her cuteness- flustering Misaki before he claims that it's a secret who it is. This disappoints her, since she would like for people to know who she is and brings up how they haven't gone on a date yet. He's also so busy at cram school that he never replies to her texts; she's beginning to wonder if they truly are a couple. Suddenly, she sees a girl staring at her outside and curiously wonders why she's standing close to her senpai. Aki, seeing this warns Misaki that she should be careful, because popular people have a difficult time dealing with their fangirls. Upon arrival to home Misaki gets to work on the chocolate and spends several hours making it. In this time she makes sure to understand that while she complains a lot, she should just be happy that Naoyuki even considers her to be his girlfriend. She packs the chocolate away and prepares to send him a text to bring up where she would like to meet up, but seeing that it's already ''2:00 am she decides it would be inconsiderate. She goes to put her things away when she accidentally knocks over her bag to find several letters. Picking them up, she is shocked to find several threats within them and recalls what Aki told her earlier. The following day Misaki remains sullen until Aki joins her again to ask if she will be meeting with Naoyuki now. She confirms that she is, but still uneasy over the threats she hesitates before heading to the shoe lockers where Naoyuki and his friend are chatting. His friend asks if he will be going to see his girlfriend today, and Naoyuki explains that he's decided to make today special. She has been getting bullied a lot as of late, and to make it stop he's been avoiding her, so he wants her to be happy today. This causes Misaki to realize that he's been so secretive about their relationship as a means of protecting her, and she is genuinely touched by the gesture and prepares to call out to him when suddenly, someone yanks her outside. Misaki is startled seeing the girl from before, who coldly observes her before revealing one of the threatening letters. Misaki realizes that this girl must have sent it before the girl begins to yell at her to stay away from Naoyuki, angrily chewing her out for everything she's done and blaming her for getting in their way. She then states that no matter what Misaki does, Naoyuki would never like her. Misaki is stunned by her abrasiveness when Naoyuki joins them and yells at the girl, Sasaoka for wasting time on "this girl". She goes silent and Misaki quickly claims there must be a mistake, but to her shock he coldly tells her off and asks how long she plans on continuing them pain like this, recalling how she's always sending him messages and weird letters and being aggressive towards Sasaoka. Misaki remains confused, asking if she's his girlfriend and reminds him of her confession, but after Sasaoka yells at her -saying he rejected her- she suddenly remembers the day when she made her confession. He barely even knew who she was and his friends arrived to coldly mock her before teasingly asking him how often this happens; implying other girls have confessed to him besides her. He could only smirk and claim it isn't his fault if girls like him, leaving Misaki to stand in silence as Sasaoka appeared and they started to leave. Despite his cruelty, Misaki could only think of him as the kind Senpai she met prior to this and couldn't believe that he was with Sasaoka. She had spent hours working on the threatening notes and sent one to Sasaoka in order to frame her for it later- and prior to this she had thrown a rock or ball through a window in an attempt to injure her, explaining her bandaged eye. Naoyuki resumes, saying that in order to protect Sasaoka he pretended to break up with her. Misaki refuses to listen and she attempts to convince him that they are dating by showing him the chocolate she spent all night making, but he responds by shoving it away and onto the ground. As they began to leave, Misaki stares at the broken remnants of the chocolate before suddenly snapping out of her thoughts. She is shocked and looks around to see she's been sitting on a bench next to Naoyuki, who asks if she was listening to him. He repeats what he said, that he enjoyed the chocolate very much. With Sasaoka nowhere in sight- Misaki sighs with relief and claims that everything is fine, believing she was having a nightmare. Unfortunately reality sets in, showing the broken Misaki as she sits on the bench by herself talking to the Naoyuki she imagined being there. As this is going on a couple can only stare at her before hurriedly leaving out of concern- unaware of the couple laying on the ground, bloodied with the broken chocolate near them as an ambulance sounds in the distance. Yomi's Epilogue Yomi unwraps a chocolate while discussing Misaki's story and how easy it is to lose one-self when falling in love. It's impossible for Misaki to end up happy- unless it's in her own delusional world. She breaks the heart and begins to lick it before saying that one should be careful when it comes to love. Chapter Bonus Naoyuki awakens in the hospital and he is relieved knowing he didn't suffer too badly and will be able to leave soon. He also finds out that his girlfriend is okay and will be coming to pick him up, and how they caught the girl who attacked them and she was institutionalized. However, it's Misaki who stands by the door, not Sasaoka. She framed her and now that she has been locked up, nobody will suspect it was truly her who did it; and now he is free for her to enjoy. As reality sets in again, Naoyuki can only express horror. Characters *Misaki *Naoyuki *Sasaoka *Aki Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Vol 2 Category:Manga Category:Chapters